Team Rose Play Date
by SHOTGUN Jake
Summary: RATED (MA) For Sexual violence, be thankful that it's not real Tails and Cream find themselves in a sex relationship, Cream discovers more ways to pleasure herself than Amy had. BASED ON SONIC UNIVERSE. Blaze is in her world, whilst Tails, Amy, Cream and Marine are chilling on Marines new boat, made by Tails, including a pool. (TailsXCream) (Bit of AmyXMarine)


**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**This is based on Sonic Universe #58 (NOT RELEASED YET IRL)**

**Warning, contains mature content, and slight inappropriate language... not good with names, sorry about that title**

* * *

**Tails, Cream, Marine and Amy are enjoying the sun. Tails was sunbathing on a beach chair, next to Amy, and then Cream and Marine were in the swimming pool. Tails had invented this boat for marine, it is bigger and stronger than the other Marine owned, which got destroyed by pirates. Tails secretly liked the sight of females with wet fur, and personally had a crush on Cream. Tails watched the girls splash each other in the water, and every few seconds peeked over at Amy who was lying on a beach chair, her breasts were as pointy as Marines, but Tails still preferred Cream, Tails is surprised at how the girls haven't noticed him look at them, but he kept getting an erection, and had to cover it up immediately. Tails covered it up with his tails too, Amy finally noticed this, and Tails noticed she looked.**

_"Oh gosh, she saw it" Tails thought to himself_

"Hmm, Marine, can you do me a favorite and massage my back, I'm feeling a bit tense" Amy asked

"Sure" Marine got out the pool the sight of dripping wet fur made Tails' penis get even harder, hard enough it hurt, Amy noticed and laughed

"Or perhaps massage him" Amy pointed at Tails, Marine saw him covering up his groin area

"Uh... how?" Marine asked, Amy chuckled

"You girls know about sex?" Amy asked, Cream and Marine shook their heads "It's time I taught you"

"Wait, is that the thing where you make babies?" Marine asked, Amy nodded

"Yep" Amy replied. Tails felt nervous and covered his groin even more, Cream approached him

"Hey Tails, what's wrong?" Cream asked, the rabbit looked around before doing anything else

"I-I cant help it, please don't look" Tails replied, Cream sat down next to him and grabbed his hand

"Tails, you want to come in the pool with me?" Cream asked, Tails nodded in the hope the rippling water would not reveal his penis, Tails took his shoes off as his tails covered his penis, he then jumped into the pool with his tails sticking out, Cream jumped in next to him, as Marine and Amy talked about sex

"This is pretty warm" Tails noticed, as he swum around in the water, Cream then grabbed him

"Uh, Tails... what is that pointy thing?" Cream asked, Tails over reacted and screeched a bit

"Eek! uh, I think it's time you learn about sex, Cream... listen to Amy after I tell you what this is. This is a penis, I get excited when I uh... well... see girls" Tails replied, Cream blushed and laughed, as she swum in the water, she then got out and sat next to Amy

"Alright Amy, what is sex?" Cream asked, Amy and Marine laughed

"We'll show you" Amy replied, she looked at Tails in the pool "TAILS, COME ON OUT, WE GOT A JOB FOR YOU" Tails got out the pool and shook his fur to get the water off of it, he then approached Amy

"What's the job guys?" Tails asked, still covering his penis up with his tails, Tails blushed from embarrassment

"We want to teach Cream about sex" Amy replied, Tails knew nothing of it, but only knew the name, and not much about what it was

"Why do you need me?" Tails asked, Marine placed a hand on his shoulder

"You're the only one with a penis here, now Cream, take your costume off" Marine asked, Tails sat down on the beach chair and sat there uncomfortably

"W-what?" Cream asked, Marine nodded

"Take your costume off, we'll take ours off too" Amy interrupted, Marine and Amy removed their two piece costumes, then revealing their bare breasts, and tightly squeezed vagina's, Cream looked at their bodies in shock

"I-I cant..." Cream replied, Tails looked away the whole time and tried not to think of this

_"This is real, it's not a dream for once" Tails thought_

"Okay guys... I'll do it, don't laugh" Cream took her orange one piece costume off and stepped out of it as it fell on the floor. She had 2 little nipples on a flat chest, her ribs weren't visible, but she was skinny, she also had a white fur coat on the front of her body right down to her tail, and had a cute tight vagina, Tails turned around for a second

"WHAT THE!" Tails shouted realizing they were naked, Cream turned around and laughed

"Do you like it?" Cream asked as she covered her vagina with her hands

"Yeah, you're pretty" Tails replied, Cream blushed and removed her hand from her vagina, Tails' penis had gone harder, Amy and Marine pushed Cream towards Tails

"Now you wanna find his penis, and put your pussy on it" Amy said to Cream, Tails shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Cream, then removed his tails from his penis, Cream then saw it

"Don't worry Cream, I'll go easy on you" Tails assured her, as she slipped Tails' penis into her vagina, the other girls approached

"He's not excited enough, Amy, give him some bongo's" Marine asked, Amy nodded and sat in front of Cream, now on top of Tails with her, Amy rubbed her breasts in Tails' face

"Pfft" Tails replied as he gasped for air "I prefer Creams" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed, Cream hugged Amy by accident without realizing

"Uh... Cream?" Amy noticed, Cream looked up and noticed, then instantly pulled away, meanwhile Marin was clutching her vagina, rubbing her clit with pleasure

"Sorry Amy, can this just be me and Tails?" Cream asked, Amy was more than happy

"Sure" Amy got off of Tails, now Tails and Cream were enjoying the company of the other, ignoring what they were supposed to be doing

"Uh, weren't we having sex?" Cream broke the silence, Amy stood up again

"Yep" Amy knelt down on the end of the beach chair, and had her hands around Creams waist, Tails was kissing Cream on the lips "Now this may hurt a bit Cream, as it's your first time having sex" Amy warned her, Cream turned around

"O-okay... it better feel good" Cream replied, Amy nodded. She then pushed Cream down onto Tails' penis, causing her to bleed as Tails' penis penetrated her hymen, Cream let out a small screech of pain, but then turned into pleasure, Tails moaned as Amy help him hump her, by pushing her down onto his penis, then up again in a rhythmic pattern

"Yes! don't stop, that feels so good..." Tails mentioned as he laid back in ecstasy

"I-I know" Cream replied as she moaned

"Okay, my turn" Marine interrupted, Cream had been lifted off of Tails by her, then she sat on his penis, Tails noticed

"Wait... Marine, this doesn't feel right" Tails pointed out, Marine pushed her vagina onto his penis, causing them both to moan, and then humping him an a rhythmic pattern

"Nah, it's alright darling" Marine turned around to Cream, seeing her frowning "Cream, come up here" Marine asked, Cream sat in front of Marine "Now Tails, lick that" Marine pointed to her vagina, Tails pulled Cream towards him, and licked her vagina, penetrating inside it, and on her clit. Cream was moaning loudly with pleasure

"Feels s-so good... wait, I'm GOING TO PEE!" Cream shouted, Marine played with Creams nipples

"That means your cumming, it's what you get from feeling this good" Amy interrupted, Cream squirted her juices all over Tails' face, Tails swallowed it

"Mm, nice" Tails replied, Cream blushed and kissed him, Tails muttered something after pulling from the kiss "I'm going to PEE!" Tails yelled, Marine got off of him, and put Cream on his penis again, Cream moaned as Tails released his juices into her. Cream felt the semen run through her body and out of her vagina, Tails was humping Cream still, bouncing her up and down

"W-wow, that was sex?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"I guess it was, you like that?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"Yeah, again" Cream replied, Tails began to hump her again

"Alright you two, my turn" Amy interrupted, Amy placed Cream on top of Tails again

"Lick my vagina Tails" Cream asked, Tails pulled her towards him and licked the hell out of her vagina, as Amy sat on Tails' penis. As he penetrated Amy's vagina, Amy got sticky from the left over semen surrounding Tails' penis. Tails watched Amy's breasts bounce up and down, it caused him to ejaculate faster than he thought

"Amy, is that white stuff called cum?" Tails asked, Amy nodded as she moaned

"Also known as semen, or sperm... but cum makes me HORNY!" Amy replied

"You got it!" Tails replied, as he ejaculated his semen into Amy. Amy moaned and started bouncing less knowing he had released his juices

"Thanks Tails" Amy kissed him on the forehead after getting up, causing him to blush

"Uh... Cream?" Tails asked as he realized he was still licking her vagina

"Oh, uh... want me to do the same to you?" Cream asked, Tails nodded. They formed a 69 position and started sucking on each others privates. Tails licked Cream, as Cream sucked Tails' penis, bobbing her head up and down, they both moaned

"Aw... aw, Tails, I'm going to cum!" Cream yelled as she squirted her juices over Tails' face

"ME TOO!" Tails added, as Cream felt the semen travel into her throat, and spread across her teeth. Cream gathered all the semen and swallowed it. Cream now lied on top of Tails

"That was... amazing Tails, when can we do it again?" Cream asked, Tails hugged her and kissed her

"Anytime you want" Tails winked

"Perhaps in the pool" Cream replied, Tails nodded, they got up and noticed Marine and Amy fingering each other

"Uh... nah, I wouldn't bother" Tails ignored the girls, as they were in ecstasy their selves, Tails and Cream jumped in the pool the wet fur images re-appeared in his thoughts

"Ready Tails?" Cream asked as she recovered from diving into the water

"Ready" Tails replied, Cream grabbed Tails and pulled him towards the edge of the pool, where there was a place for Tails to hold on. Tails held onto the metal bars, Cream wrapped her legs and him, with his penis in her vagina. Tails started humping Cream, she moaned with a different type of pleasure, as their bodies were surrounded by water, it made things tighter, including Creams vagina

This feels so good" Cream wrapped her arms around Tails and kissed him deeply on the lips, they heard the girls scream of pleasure for a few seconds. Cream and Tails constantly stared at each other as they screwed around in the pool

"Sex is much better in the water" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded "Yeah, uh... special delivery for Cream" Tails joked as he ejaculated his semen into Cream

"D-did you just cum?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"I don't ever want this to end" Tails replied

"Me either" Cream replied, they shared a long and deep kiss on the lips, then being interrupted by Amy and Marine jumping in the pool, Tails turned around pulling away from the kiss, he still had Cream wrapped around his waist

"You girls have fun?" Tails asked, they nodded, "Still nude? nice" Tails replied, Cream felt a weird feeling in her vagina

"What the... Tails, this feels funny... but goood!" Cream replied, Tails turned around and saw Cream moaning with pleasure, Tails wasn't sure why or what was happening

"Are you alright Cream?" Tails asked, as the girl started humping him

"Yeah, this feels good, help me hump you Tails" Cream asked, Tails grabbed her butt cheeks and started to bounce her up and down, the rabbit moaned loudly, Amy and Marine watched as they relaxed at the side of the pool, Tails and Cream were panting as they did this.

"Wow, she learns fast" Marine finally spoke, Amy nodded

"Yep, that's Cream for ya" Amy replied

"And how old is she?" Marine asked, Amy sighed

"She's six... and Tails is eight, but I don't see anything wrong with under aged sex" Amy replied

"Me either, I'm just shocked that such a polite girl like Cream could find sex addicting" Marine replied, Amy wrapped her arm around her

"I find it quite addicting, when I was Tails' age, I got into this stuff" Amy replied, Marine nodded

"I may as well tell you, this is cute" Marine referred to the couple moaning on the other side of the pool

"Th-that feeling is gone? but it felt good" Cream frowned. Tails smiled as he came up with an idea

"Hey, when you're ever alone with me, we can do this stuff, you can try it then, right?" Tails replied, Cream nodded and kissed him

"Thanks Tails" Cream replied "Sex buddies for life?" Cream made it up

"Sex buddies for life" Tails replied "But... I sorta wanna... go out with you, Cream" Tails scratched the back of his head

"I do too" Cream replied "You're so cute"

"You are too Cream" Tails replied, Tails let go of Cream as she unwrapped her self and then started swimming "It isn't your body I like the most, although it is stunning" Cream blushed "But I love your personality, and I think you can grow up to be very intelligent Cream" Tails assured her, Cream blushed and stopped swimming, the water felt nice against her vagina

"Yeah... can you do something for me Tails?" Cream asked, Amy and Marine nodded at each other then got out the pool

"Sure" Tails replied "What do you want?" Tails asked as he swam towards her, Cream got behind Tails and wrapped her legs around him, then riding his back

"I want to ride you" Cream replied, Tails felt shocked at the question but went along with it, as Tails swam, the water penetrated Creams vagina causing her to moan

"Hey, you learn something new every day" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and stopped Tails by unwrapping herself

"It's getting late, I think we should get some sleep" Cream mentioned, Tails and Cream got out the pool, Cream was about to towel herself off, until Tails approached her, and took control, rubbing the towel against her fur, Cream then pushed herself into Tails, as he wrapped the towel around each other

"So... we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"Yeah" Cream replied "And I'm glad we are, lets have sex all night" Cream asked hungrily

"Sure" Tails replied, Cream and Tails walked to Creams bedroom, with Cream carrying her clothing, and was still completely naked. The two were in the bedroom, exchanging kisses on the bed

"Round 2?" Tails asked as Cream pulled from the kiss

"Yes, round 2 please" Cream asked

* * *

**Ahem, not sure what you think of this... but, I literally looked up the hymen stuff, still do not understand it, AND BE THANKFUL THIS IS NOT REAL, FFS STOP SAYING F***ING SIX YEAR OLD RABITS IS WRONG**

**R&R**


End file.
